User blog:ClockworkFirefly/TK and the Troll's Den Part One
Right, so after watching an old episode of The Simpsons, I came up with his concept. Wiki Bible Stories is about classic bible stories you read about but with an interesting twist. The stories will have Wiki users in the spots of the characters in the stories. These will not be on a schedule due to me having DCRB on my platter, consider this like a side dish. So without further Ado, here is the first installment of special mini-series known as 'Wiki Bible Stories” TK and the Troll’s Den Part 1 (Set in JERBusalem , the land is crisp and clear while the small establishments are a plenty. The largest one seems to be a large castle with grey walls and a large tapestry on the front that reads “MH”. Three wisemen enter the main courtroom where King Meatholl is seating in his throne pondering) King Meatholl: Wisemen! Come forth! (Standing forward are The Three Wisemen known as Edward , Pal , and Trains and they look nervous) Edward: Yes, my lordship? King Meatholl: As you know, the three of you were picked under the highest circumstances (Bad bachelor party with a lot of alcohol) and I have called you to explain such a terrible dream to me? Trains: We shall explain to us sir King Meatholl: Last night, I had a dream about the future. I was accidentally chosen to help a noble cause and messed it up terribly by banning people from the cause and acting like and overall bulldyke about everything and everyone. (The three Wisemen stare at each other confused) King Meatholl: I want the three of you to explain this miraculous dream to me so I can have many more peaceful nights again! (The Wisemen gather in a circle) Trains: Let's just be straightforward Pal: No! We will be fired! I love the health benefits of being a wiseman. Edward: Agreed, but we should probably come clean about what we think about his nightmare. (The Wisemen cease their circle and Edward stands a couple feet ahead) Edward: Sir, we do not know what your dream could have mean. Pal: It just sounds too obscure and confusing, this is beyond our capacity Train: We are sorry. King Meatholl: Bah! You clods cannot even solve a simple issue involving a dream! I knew that I had to call in a brand new advisor for me! (The wisemen look confused) Pal: I’m sorry sir but who? King Meatholl: Him (Points to door) (The door opens to reveal a man carrying a bunch of scrolls that read “Prophecies”) King Meatholl: TK! My new advisor! Did you happen to hear about my dream I was explaining to these nitwits? TK: Yes sir, and I believe I have a solution to your problem King Meatholl: What? TK: Stop taking those douchebag pills (The wisemen snicker at this surprising response) Trains: He’s in trouble now! (TK holds up a jar titled “Douchebag pills” on the side) TK: I highly recommend if you wanna stop these lucid dreams, stop taking these horrible pills. King Meatholl: TK, you have enlightened me! First measure of business is that you are now promoted to my second in command! (TK smiles) King Meatholl: And you twits are fired! (The wisemen look shocked and appalled) King Meatholl: Come, we will discuss other matters in private TK (King Meatholl and TK walk out) Trains: I can’t believe we’re sacked! Pal: It’s time to sign up for job applications Edward: No! We need to take revenge on TK for ruining our reputations and losing our jobs! Pal: How? Edward: I have an idea that involves The Troll's Den! (The wisemen smile as they walk out) Epilogue: Hope you enjoyed the first part to this new mini-series! Part 2 will come out as soon as possible along with the first installment of DCRB 2.0! (Waiting for Alan and Grav's battle first tho). Planned Installments (No particular order): *Jason and Barry (Joseph and Mary) *Joe and the Red AW-Sea (Moses) *Wonder's Ark (Noah's Ark) *Jake and the ATinyFloatingWhale (Jonah and the Whale) *ThYahweh and the Twelve Plagues (The Twelve Plagues) *Scrawson (Samson and Delilah) *Neo , Night , and Wach (Shadrach, Meschach, and Abendego) Category:Blog posts